


Три жизни

by omikurono



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Rey, Erotica, F/M, Name Changes, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omikurono/pseuds/omikurono
Summary: Рей живёт три жизни за одну, — а какая из них настоящая?





	Три жизни

**Author's Note:**

> IAMX - Stalker
> 
> Кира - имя Рей в концептах к "пробуждению силы";  
> "ensam" - со шведского "одинокая".

Вы видали когда-нибудь такое, что можно назвать одним-единственным словом? За одно слово рассказать обо всём-всём-всём? Видали, естественно; «кошмар», «бардак», «рай», «порядок», «война», «покой» и миллион других, — дело за фантазией. Одно слово, — ни убавить, ни прибавить. Но есть же ещё куча аспектов, мелких деталек, — как в звездолёте, который тоже можно просто назвать звездолётом, но, несмотря на это, быть сложно сконструированным летательным аппаратом он не перестанет. Рай можно заполнить всем, что вам по душе, а ад — наоборот; и вы скажете, мол, всё верно, — одного слова никогда не хватит вообще для всего — от, например, реакций в ядре планеты и до её терминатора.

Песок. Короткое и ёмкое слово, — оно поразительно точно описывает огромное пустынное однообразие всего вокруг. Дюны, барханы, солончаки, — всё песок. Всего одно слово из пары слогов, которому удивительно легко удаётся обнять планету сыпучими руками.  
Дюны возвышаются над поверхностью, будто спины огромных зверей с торчащими хребтами, их розовые от заката горбы высовываются из земли, — звери покоятся безмятежными изваяниями, упираясь лапами в дно зыбучей ямы, они спят вечным сном, передвигаясь по планете силой ветров со скоростью примерно фут в тысячелетие. И они уж наверняка не против, чтоб кто-то ходил по их изогнутым позвоночникам и съезжал с их покатых спин верхом на волокуше.  
Барханы движутся куда быстрее под сухими порывами, — они больше похожи на шипучие волны, покрытые рябью. Ветер сдувает песчинки в удивительные фигуры, складывает в формы, — не удивляйтесь, если увидите здесь поражающие своими невозможными размерами рёбра. Это всего лишь песок.  
Всего лишь песок, думаете вы, пока собираете соль, — непригодную для употребления в пищу на девяносто семь процентов, — пока обчищаете мёртвые корабли и полируете железячки щёткой от _всего лишь песка_. Рей чувствует себя древним песочным хронометром, в котором декоративный песок крутится бесконечной воронкой, — успевай только переворачивать стеклянную колбу, — однако её колба определённо из транспаристали, а песок внутри неё вращается самый настоящий и заполняет всё вдоль и поперёк от сумки с инструментами до подкорки сознания.  
Всё своё маленькое жалкое существование Рей помнит только Джакку и ничего кроме него. Она здесь как рыба в воде, — как вамп-крыса в песке, — знает всё вдоль и поперёк. Рей сама, — своими руками! — собрала себе спидер, посох и обустроила дом. Убежища с системой климат-контроля и умения отличать полезный мусор от бесполезного вполне достаточно для выживания в пустыне. Ну, и немного терпения, — точнее, его невообразимое количество. Рей гордится умением терпеть и никогда не срываться попусту, — она, как панель солнечного коллектора, копит энергию, не позволяя расточительно ею разбрасываться по мелочам. Рей, кажется, куда терпеливее и безмятежнее даже тех дюн, лежащих на Джакку веками. Рей видит космос только на экране своего датапада, — она уверяет себя, ей этого достаточно. Так почему она слышит гул китов из глубин Галактики?  
Отметинам на стене её дома нет числа, — она оставляет каждый день новую, как заключённая. Эта планета стала тюрьмой, — но ничего, Рей подождёт окончания срока. Правда, она не знает, за что её так наказали.  
Рей не хочет знать чисел, но подсчитывает отметины, складывая их и сопоставляя с общегалактической датой. Ей, должно быть, уже исполнилось двадцать.

Обгоревшая кожа болит и трётся об жёсткую ткань, — покроется коркой и потрескается черепками такыра, заболев ещё сильнее. Песок попадает в раны и жжётся так, что хочется разодрать ноющую кожу ногтями, срезать ножом, — будет ныть больше? Плевать! Думать о последствиях? Пусть этим займётся Сноук.  
Кто такой Сноук?  
Она просыпается в крохотной чёрной блестящей комнатёнке-кубе, на твёрдой кожаной кушетке. Отдавленные кости ломит. Воспалённые раны болят.

— Кира, — этот голос везде, в каждом атоме сжатого воздуха и в её голове, он реверберирует, выворачивая космос наизнанку, находясь отсюда в сотнях световых лет; он принадлежит Сноуку.

— Кира? — а этот голос она не узнаёт; искажённый шипящим вокодером, он доносится из-за запертого шлюза.

Они оба зовут её?

— Кто здесь? — она удивляется своей хрипоте, будто накануне громко и долго вопила, не жалея глотки.

Створки шлюза съезжаются за высокой крепкой фигурой человека сплошь в чёрном, — единственные серебристые полоски на его шлеме отражают тусклые лучи скудного освещения. Он как широкая тень во тьме, — один, но заполняет любое пространство своей чернотой. Он убийца, стоящий в луже крови по колено. Она бы непременно испугалась, если бы не знала откуда-то, что он — её заклятый друг.

— Кайло, — шепчет она, когда он снимает маску и смотрит сверху вниз.

Кем он был, как его звали до того, как он стал Кайло Реном, — она не знала. Ей и не нужно знать. Скорее всего, никем, — так же, как и она до того, когда её назвали Кирой Рен. Тёмная сторона дала им куда больше, чем они могли представить, и они не желали помнить, что было «до».  
Они стоят рядом, на одной линии, — Кира сказу показала, что с ней необходимо считаться, а Кайло в подобном не нуждался, он внушал страх с первой секунды. По разные стороны они несомненно были бы врагами, — а так… ни туда ни сюда. Противники? Соперники? Они бились за место лучшего ученика Сноука; Сноуку же не нужны доказательства превосходства кого-то из них двоих, — Кира и Кайло друг другу ни в чём не уступали. Они всё равно продолжали бороться абсолютно без нужды и пользы, — и однажды их борьба переместилась в постель.  
Кайло стягивает перчатку, кладёт руку Кире на грудь, перечёркнутую линией шрама наискось. Он тогда почти отрубил ей голову и раздробил ключицу. Кира отомстила, — украсила шрамом правую сторону его лица. Они никогда не планировали друг друга обезглавить, — Кира чувствует азарт Кайло, точно такой же, как и у неё. Они убивают друг друга изощрённее, сражаясь за первенство на одной койке. Кайло терпеть не может, когда она его игнорирует, Кира ненавидит, когда он над ней смеётся. Кира не издаёт ни звука, выбешивает своим безразличным видом, и Кайло хватает её за шею, вбиваясь в неё всё яростнее, говорит: «я ещё заставлю тебя заорать, сучка», и Кира кричит, зажмурившись от боли, откинув голову в покорном бессилии. Пальцы Кайло сдавливают её бёдра, притягивают ближе в себе, — он заполняет её изнутри до краёв, не оставляя живого места, вливаясь чёрной вязкой жижей. Кайло сжимает губы при каждом толчке, а Кира сгорает под его подчиняющим взглядом. Она в добром здравии никогда бы не признала его своим хозяином, — но вот он вынимает член, а она хочет ещё; даже когда Кира сверху и задаёт ритм, он повелевает: «ну же, быстрее, что ты как ржавый помоечный дроид?» и улыбается своей наглой, самодовольной и мерзкой улыбкой. Он бесит её не меньше, — Кира даёт ему звонкую пощёчину, и внутри Кайло что-то закипает с уничтожающей силой: он мигом перехватывает инициативу, меняет положение, разворачивая Киру к себе спиной и ставит на четвереньки. Он порывисто вколачивается в неё, склоняется над ней, дышит в ухо и трётся о спину. Кайло целует размазано и упоённо, словно опьянённый, под следами от его губ выгорает шея, его дыхание жаркой волной пробегает по позвонкам. Он изливается на неё, — тёплая липкая жидкость стекает в ямку посередине поясницы, — всё? Кире мало, она готова напасть на Кайло и выжать из него то, что ей полагается, — сразу выставив за дверь. Он ухмыляется, уловив её мысли: «позже продолжим», и Кира только сейчас слышит, как надрывно визжат их комлинки. Кайло одевается в несколько движений, уходит аллюром, — он обязательно вернётся забрать своё и учинить очередной апокалипсис в её сознании, спутать внутри всё, что есть. Она отвечает на вновь запищавший вызов комлинка, — Сноук вызывает на рапорт. Натягивая чёрную робу с плащом, Кира не обнаруживает ни одной свежей раны.

Изнутри звёздный разрушитель не кажется настолько огромным, как на самом деле. Сорок тысяч человек экипажа, из них десять тысяч штурмовиков, почти тридцать тысяч обслуживающего персонала и два пользователя Силы; в ангарах шагоходы рядком, вереницы И-СИДок на тросах, чёрные шаттлы типа Ипсилон; ионные пушки, турболазеры, бессчётное количество бластеров на борту в распоряжении пехоты, — и всё это чуть более чем в полутора километрах под дюрасталевой обшивкой. Впечатляет? И есть корабли куда больше этой махины, — но ни в одном из них не будет места для тех двоих рыцарей Рен.  
Кира направляется в коммуникационный пункт поболтать с голограммой, ещё более мертвенно-синюшной, чем сам Верховный лидер. Она шагает твёрдой поступью, уверенно знает здесь всё до винтика, — коридоры, турболифты, ангары, каюты, электроника и каждый проводок. Она облазила весь ИЗР, валяющийся падалью на песках Джакку, — чего она вообще хранит эту свалку в воспоминаниях? Кира не была на Джакку уже очень-очень давно и возвращаться не собиралась. Она больше десяти галактических лет не покидала космоса даже на месяц.  
Перед тем, как связаться со Сноуком, у Киры есть буквально несколько мгновений, чтоб проверить входящие на комлинк. «Жду у себя, » — магистр Кайло Рен, минутой и двадцатью тремя секундами ранее. Что ж, у неё есть причины покончить с переговорами побыстрее.  
Опустившись на колено перед голограммой, она докладывает в лучшей манере солдата и верной слуги: отчитывается о перевозках на строящийся Старкиллер, называет числа длинной последовательностью, говорит, потерь нет. Кира поднимает взгляд, смотрит в чёрные глазницы голограммы Сноука, — они кажутся сверкающими синим. Он постоянно рядом, он стоит на грани её подсознания, сосредотачивая на себе центр всего сущего, его молчание давит многотонным прессом. Когда Сноук начинает говорить, его голос будто бы не искажён прерывающимся помехами, радиосигналом и расстояниями.  
Он и вправду перед ней.

— Вы разочаровываете меня, агент.

По телу расползается невыносимая резь точно от удара током, — нервы не слушаются, передают неконтролируемые импульсы, из-за которых подёргиваются конечности. От строгой формы словно поднимается дымок, — китель? Она же ни разу такого не носила, — в памяти всплывают моменты давности нескольких минут: руки, ноги и пальцы выгибаются под немыслимым углом, молнии, молнии, молнии повсюду, испепеляющие, пробирающие до костного мозга зарядами, приближающими смерть и оттягивающими её на бесконечность.

— По Вашей вине мы лишились уже двух дредноутов. Следующим будете управлять лично с мостика.

Она пытается приподняться, — красные стены, красный доспех стражников, — цвета фонтана свежей артериальной крови. Как она вмиг оказалась на Превосходстве? Какие дредноуты? — ни один из них даже не выведен за пределы орбиты базы.

— Мой единственный ученик. Леди Энсам, Вы потеряли Старкиллер, Вы теряете корабли, Вы теряете ресурсы. Избранная Силой, её наследница, Вы оказались некомпетентнее рядового офицера с рудников.

Что? База Старкиллер уничтожена? Такого не может быть, — она ещё не достроена!

— Встаньте. Приведите ко мне джедаев — закончите обучение.

Её выпинывают, даже толком не объяснив, что происходит, — она чувствует себя куском мусора, бесцельно дрейфующим по неизведанным регионам, ребёнком, появившимся на свет после двадцати лет в утробе. Её вдруг вытащили, выкинули на пол алого тронного зала, где один Сноук, — он единственный тёмный рядом, подчиняющий себе всю энергию. Кроме них в Силе нет никого, — она ощущает это в зале, в коридорах флагмана, за его пределами и в своей каюте. Ноги сами приводят её в каюту, слишком просторную и слишком светлую. Она не знает здесь почти ничего, — неизвестное загоняет в угол, заставляя сжаться и трястись, трястись от страха и одиночества. Что она здесь делает?  
Кто она?  
Она ищет по голонету сводки новостей, хоть какую-то информацию, — её зовут Рей Энсам, она агент Бюро разведки, Республики не существует уже неделю, а Старкиллер уничтожен сразу после неё, — Сопротивлением.  
Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, неисчислимый поток вопросов, — кто такая Рей Энсам? Единственная ученица Верховного лидера? Где же тогда рыцари Рен?  
Рыцари Рен? Рей не ощущает в Силе никого из них, — даже настойчивое присутствие Кайло. Кто такой Кайло Рен? Кто-то очень знакомый, но Рей не может вспомнить его лица. Она тянется через тысячи световых лет, — никого. _Кайло, где ты?_  
Рыцарей Рен не существует. Кайло Рена не существует. Киры Рен не существует. Вместо них она одна, — Рей Энсам. Эту фамилию дал Сноук, — она что-то явно означает, но что?  
Пот стекает холодными струйками, — Рей сбрасывает китель на пол, задирая рукава чёрной рубашки. Её кожа не знает ни ожогов солнца Джакку, ни грязных бинтов, — бледные руки испещрены темнеющими шрамами, которых она не помнит. Разве Рей бывала на Джакку?  
Дрожь раскалёнными иголками протыкает все клетки тела, — хочется исцарапать себе лицо, шею, плечи, руки, не оставить и места без красных полос. Рей прижимает руки к щекам, тянет кожу пальцами вниз, — и натыкается на шрам, расчерчивающий скулу. Она проводит по нему, — шрам протягивается по челюсти к шее до надплечья. Рей расстёгивает заклёпки, избавляется от рубашки, — на торсе шрамов нет, разве что от выстрела в боку. Ключица цела, — Рей чувствует на её месте живую кость вместо протеза. Крик разрывает голову, разрывает космическое пространство вокруг, сотрясает звёзды и стирает в пыль жизнь, — но Рей молчит; она падает на пол и сворачивается клубком, поджав колени к груди. Ледяной холод Галактики накатывает волнами, — она одна, совсем-совсем одна. Рей всегда была одинока, — но почему сейчас это её пугает настолько, что она хочет выброситься в открытый космос через мусорный компрессор?

Звуки утихают. Галактика сжимается, как красный гигант в белого карлика, — в мгновенный взрыв. Здесь кто-то есть.  
Рей дёргает Силу за нити, — вот она, вот Сноук, стоящий поодаль… и человек. Она раньше ощущала его. Рей поднимается, оглядывает каюту, — у шлюза складывается силуэт из светлой Силы. Он становится всё чётче, словно физически переносится сюда, — но это не так. Рей точно видела его раньше, — высокого роста, широкоплечий, в какой-то дурацкой коричневой куртке и поношенных штанах, с потёртой кобурой на боку. Рей ищет свой меч взглядом по каюте, — и не находит. Есть ли у неё вообще меч?

— Кто здесь? — его голос Рей узнаёт тотчас.

— Это ты? — она приглядывается и не смеет подойти ближе; Сила связывает по рукам и ногам кандалами, которые, должно быть, сама не сможет разомкнуть.

Он разворачивается к ней, — его чёрные глаза полны немого ужаса и растерянности. На его лице ни одной отметины от лайтсейбера.

— Почему, — шепчет он, — Сила связала именно нас с тобой?

Рей беспрекословно поднимает руку, чтоб протянуть, — вот она перед ним вся, почти обнажённая, добровольно отдаётся в полное распоряжение, — а он что? Тут же хватается за бластер и берёт на мушку?

— Не подходи, — он пятится, размывается в Силе.

Её сердце ухает, за секунду внутренности обращаются пустотой, — он отвергает Рей? После всего? После всего, что было между ними?

Но было ли?

Он исчезает, вновь оставляет Рей одну, — успокаивает только то, что эта их встреча с Беном Соло не последняя.

Его зовут Бен Соло. И он на все сто знает, кто он такой, а Рей — нет.  
Кто она такая? Кем проснётся на следующий день? Какое её, крифф подери, настоящее имя? Рей с Джакку? Рей Энсам? Кира Рен? Мусорщица с планеты-помойки? Рыцарь Рен? Агент разведки?

Вы видали когда-нибудь то, что можно назвать всего одним словом? Или хотя бы исчерпывающей фразой? Видали, конечно; и Рей видала. Всё, что вокруг неё, она определяет сразу же, мгновенно, — но что внутри?

Она живёт три жизни за одну, — а какая из них настоящая?


End file.
